Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, it is implemented as a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing images or videos, playing music or videos, playing games, and receiving broadcastings.
With the advancement of Internet of things (IoT), current mobile terminals can be used for more various purposes. For example, the current mobile terminals may wirelessly transmit a control signal to another device to control the other device. Due to such a function, a user can conveniently control various home appliances such as a lighting device, an air conditioner, and a television (TV) by using a mobile terminal even without a remote controller for controlling a corresponding device. Also, various methods which enable a mobile terminal to more conveniently and easily control a plurality of home appliances are being actively researched at present.